A Waltz Under the Stars
by KatrinaEagle
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and it seems at first that everything's going wrong... Edvy, oneshot HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPOONS


A/N: Happy Birthday, Spoons; and a happy Valentine's to the rest of you! I glad to get this out on time, considering that I missed last year's. I apologize. I sincerely hope that this fic is readable, because my brain has sort of died about six weeks ago. I've been living on canned mocha in school for the past two months. Ugh. I'm pathetic. That said, I hope all of you enjoy this little ficcy! A/N end

-----

"_he was standing there, head lifted towards the sky, hair getting increasingly wet. And suddenly he laughed- a childish laugh, and started dancing in the rain."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Envy stared at his bitten cuticles with sad remains of black polish still stuck to it. Absently he noted the fact that he had forgotten to smooth over the rough edges and reapply the polish, like he had wanted to do that afternoon.

Distracted with thoughts of bitten nails and flaking polish, he carefully- slowly- let his car stop in front of the semi-detached white-washed house. He let the engine run for seven minutes and fourteen seconds before turning the key on impulse.

Then he sat in the his dark-green Porsche for another three minutes.

Suffice to say Envy wasn't one for pink roses and heart-shaped chocolates. In fact, he disliked couple-y things in general. Valentine's was a pain. But this year's Valentine's, despite how cheesy it sounded, was going to be different.

It'll be bearable.

Envy smoothed down his clothes for the eighth time and checked his watch. His hands were twitching and he bit his lips nervously as he stared at the white mahogany door. He took a deep breath and pressed the door bell.

-----

Edward jumped as the electronic tune of Pachabel's Canon in D rang throughout the house. Alphonse had learned how to change it in his 'Academy for the Rich and Smart', as Envy put it, and he did so without hesitation the minute he got home. Edward let him.

He fumbled with his phone, dropping it twice on the floor in his haste, and swung the door open. Then his jaw dropped. Metaphorically, of course, because doing that in real life, on his first official date was not on the List Of Things To Do On First Dates, compiled by Winry Rockbell.

Envy looked- for a lack of better word, amazing. He wore a black (what other color _does_ he wear?) silk collared shirt, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned and teasing Edward with _just_ the right amount of skin to make his brain frazzle. His pants were dark green and had a sole chain hanging from the belt hoop, glinting sinfully. His long forest green hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a style Edward liked because it made Envy so much classier. Envy was nervous, he could tell. He was fidgeting and self-conscious, keeping his arms crossed and his lips were obviously chewed on just moments before.

"Hey," Envy breathed, flicking his eyes up and down Edward's body appreciatively. Edward looked very good. He wore a maroon sweater with a pair of midnight blue pants (which was slightly too long for him, as seen by the three folds at the hems) and soft black converse. He played the casual look very nicely- good enough to eat. No, the eating will come later. Envy felt his thoughts go past borders and into places he suspected was suitable for a first date.

"Hey yourself." Edward replied, his voice coming out much huskier than he liked. Not that he was unhappy about it when he saw Envy shiver in pleasure.

Edward grinned and hooked his arm with Envy's.

"Shall we?"

Envy replied with a swift kiss.

-----

"Motherfuc-" the rest of the curse was drowned out when Envy slammed his hand onto the steering wheel, blasting his car horn again. Edward let his head fall onto the dashboard ungracefully.

The whole highway was not goddamn _moving_, apparently due to a drunk idiot fapping while driving and intoxicated. He crashed into another car, which skidded and in turn caused a truck to overturn. Thus, the entire highway was blocked, Envy was pissed, the restaurant was 20 minutes away and Edward's ears were ringing from the constant blasting of car horns. He banged his head repeatedly on the dashboard, like it'll help move traffic.

"Edo," Envy glanced worriedly at him, "don't do that. You'll kill your brain cells. Why do you want to commit suicide like that?"

Edward gave him a weak smile.

----

"What in the name of all things holy do mean, my reservation's _cancelled_?" Envy demanded angrily.

The receptionist sniffed. Obnoxious bitch.

"You are 40 minutes late, Mr Envy." she drawled. "We have standards here."

"Standa-"

"Besides," she cut in, "there is another customer who wanted a table for two."

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see who he is now, and I'll introduce him to my fist." Envy hissed, the air around him turning a shade more ominous.

Edward rolled his eyes, used to his boyfriend's all-talk-no-action behavior and instead peeked at the receptionist's large brown reservation book.

There he saw Envy's reservation, along with his table number.

Edward scanned the restaurant and found 'their' table occupied by another couple, who were also surprisingly, gay. He could only see the back of the raven's head, but he saw the joy and happiness and light tint of pink of the blond's face. He was laughing at something the raven said, and the two radiated contentment and love.

Edward signed. Fancy dinners weren't his thing, anyway.

-----

"Two hot dogs, a beef burger and two triple iced coffee coming right up!" the perky girl chorused cheerfully from behind the cashier.

Having found a hot dog stand near the restaurant (which Envy mentioned considering arson and burn the place down, half-jokingly), the couple decided to go for fast food, not that they had any choice.

The plump middle-aged cook took a look at their fancy clothes, forlorn faces and nervous tension and pieced everything together.

"Date got cancelled?" he asked airily, as if talking about the weather, while he flipped the beef fatty onto the large metal pan.

It was amusing to see the taller, girlier one's face turn darker.

The short one chuckled nervously, resting his hand lightly on the other's arm. Obviously he, too, felt his boyfriend's aura, which was unsettling pretty much everybody within a ten-foot radius.

"No, we got tricked out of it." the tall one muttered darkly.

"It's a long story." the short one clipped in with a decisive nod before the tall one could say anything else. Plainly he didn't want to talk about it.

The cook shrugged and flipped the beef patty over again before stuffing it in the bun his daughter had lined with lots of lettuce, tomato slices, cucumber slivers and pickles.

"Ew, pickles."

"Why don't you like them, En? They're the same color of your hair and they've got your sour mood too."

Envy growled at Edward's playful jab to the waist.

The cook rolled his eyes at the blatant flirting and squirted ketchup and mustard on their hot dogs.

-----

They had wandered into a park and successfully secured a bench for themselves. It was a pretty chilly night, so Envy took the chance to stick really, really close to Edward. Edward smirked into his hot dog but leaned into his boyfriend's torso anyway.

Silence settled upon the two, only to be broken by Envy.

"I'm... sorry, Edward." he murmured, not daring to look in his boyfriend's eyes.

Edward shot upright from Envy's comfortable (but slightly emo) embrace, panicking slightly.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Well," Envy started, nervously shifting around in his seat, "it's our first official date, right?"

"Yes?" Edward answered, not really knowing what Envy was going on about.

"Basically, this date... failed." Envy wore a look of extreme disappointment.

Edward stared. And stared. Then he burst out laughing.

Envy pouted and looked suitably like a kicked puppy.

Edward pulled Envy into a tight hug. "Envy, just hanging out like this with you is good enough. I don't care about chocolates or roses, that's just cheesy. And I don't like fancy dinners anyway." he added as an afterthought.

Envy smiled a tentative smile. "Really? So... You're not angry?"

"Why would I ever get angry with the bestest best boyfriend ever?" Edward murmured, snuggling into Envy's neck and breathing in his spicy, addictive scent.

Envy grinned and hugged back.

Music floated softly past the couple.

Edward peered past Envy's long hair to see a small local band playing old, classic love songs in one of the numerous small podiums scattered around the park. Other couples had already started to move towards the source of music, but Edward didn't want to share this intimate moment with anyone. He wanted to be selfish and let the only the moon peer through thin wisps of clouds to observe them. He wanted only the stars to see evidence of tonight.

So he snuggled deeper into Envy's hug, feeling Envy's warmth surround him.

And just when everything was near perfect-

"Edo," Envy murmured softly, "let's dance."

-everything became perfect.

Edward laughed and held out his hands for Envy to grab onto.

Envy swung Edward around a few times, making him laugh crazily, but when the band started playing soft, slow songs, the two just melted into each other's arms.

Edward laid his head on Envy's chest, feeling his heart beat in time with his own. He gently traced Envy's palm with his fingers, scraping past soft, smooth skin and finally entwining his fingers together with Envy's longer ones.

They swayed leisurely in time with the beat, drinking in the sights and sounds, the other boy in their arms, the stars, the night breeze, the moon...

"Envy," Edward whispered, "Don't you wish this could last forever?"

Envy buried his nose into Edward's hair. "Of course. Of course I do. And I'll make it happen. Every year. Every day. I'll give you happiness, Edo. I promise you that."

Edward smiled.

High above them, the stars twinkled, reminding them of their promise, reminding them that they will always be watching them, reminding them that they'll always be in the sky and ensure that the promise will never be broken.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Whew. End. Fin. Over. Done. SHORT. D:

Considering I worked on this for three months and a bit more, I was expecting it to be much... longer. I'm sorry, Spoons. I have failed you.

Enjoyed? Liked? Review.

Hated? Disliked? Still review.

Neutral? No feel? Just review.

And if you have nothing better to do... REVIEW!


End file.
